


The Day That Changes Everything

by McKayRulez



Series: Spineven [15]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Adult Steven Universe, Anxiety, Family, Future Fic, Other, Plans For The Future, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: It's the morning they're going to have a baby, and Steven is terrified.





	The Day That Changes Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline wise this takes place 3 years after Steven Universe The Movie. So Steven is 19. 
> 
> This story takes place a couple years after my story "Just Her Trash" ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733242 ),  
but it isn't necessary to read and it's not related much. It's just there if your curious where the 'baby Spinel' comes from.

Steven awoke in a sweat. He sat up panting, as he realized it was all a dream. He looked over to Spinel, afraid to have woken her. Thankfully he hadn’t. It had taken a long while for Spinel to learn how to sleep. She had been so terrified of the idea of stillness and loss of time, but over the years she slowly gave it a try. If only so she could snuggle next to him. 

He quietly and carefully slipped out of the sheets and swung his legs over the edge, feeling the cool floor beneath his feet. He silently made his way down stairs and felt an ache in his chest once he saw the party decorated living room. He winced and turned away to the kitchen and quickly grabbed himself a can of juice then headed outside, shutting the door silently behind him. A chilly breeze hit his chest and he shivered as he stood there, letting the cold wake him up. He leaned over the railing and cracked open the can, taking a sip. 

His mind mulled over the days events, as he looked out across the ocean to the faintly creeping morning sun. He tried to ignore the large multitude of yellow, blue, white and pink presents that littered the whole beach. It was just another reminder. Today would be the day. 

The day they welcomed their little baby into the world. 

So why was he dreading it? 

He lowered his head against his crossed arms. 

A child.. Diamonds.. 

He knew it would be different.. Not just his whole life and priorities. He wasn’t worried about that. He welcomed the change in his life. 

No.. 

He was terrified that he wouldn’t be ready or good enough. 

He felt the scratching stubble of his chin, as he picked his head up off his arms and set the cold can against his sweaty forehead. 

He kept thinking about how much his own mother screwed him over. 

All her responsibilities. All her problems. All her failures. 

He didn’t want to be that type of figure to someone else's life. 

He didn’t want his child to suffer the same fate and it tore him apart to think about it. 

He knew he didn’t have any problems currently that would cause issues, but the future was always so uncertain. 

His mind drifted and he took another sip of juice and decided to step back inside. Incase Spinel awoke and freaked that he was missing. His eyes wandered over the mound of presents and toys for the kid. He smiled at the small blue and red gifts, with a larger purple one in the middle. The neatly wrapped silver one nestled next to a hastily wrapped light purple one. 

He thought about the Crystal gems. Garnet, Pearl, the Diamonds were all like surrogate mothers to him, and he wasn’t going anywhere.. It would.. It would be okay? He told himself. Right..? 

There was a squeak atop the steps and he looked up to see Spinel looking down at him. She extended a long arm across the room and grabbed him. “Come back to bed. You’ll need all your energy today.” 

He paused then after a thought, smiled up to her and let her pull him up the stairs. 

And he had Spinel. Spinel would be a great, very active and affectionate mother.. 

He had so many people in his life. 

He wasn’t alone in this. 

He would be okay. 

This time he believed it.


End file.
